digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Whamon
TylomonDigimon Masters DolphmonD-Power 3.0 GekomonDigimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Seadramon |to=Neptunemon MarineAngemon |partner= Kenta Kitagawa Yu Nogi Chitose Imai Ocean Animals |s1=Whamon (Champion) |s2=Aircraft Carrier Whamon |n1=(Ja:) ホエーモン完全体 Whamon Perfect |n2=(Sr:) Китомон n dub Kitomon |es=Whamon }} Whamon is an Aquatic Mammal Digimon. It lives in the deep oceans of the Net, and has a large build. Its enormity is of the highest class in the Digital World, and due to that enormity, it carries a volume of data that couldn't be processed by a normal computer. Although it has been possible to confirm it as the same species as those in File Island's coastal waters, this Whamon, which lives off of Folder Continent's coast, and whose appearance is totally the same, has surpassed the previous in both offensive ability and vitality, and accomplished a digivolution to Ultimate. There is a phantom "White Whamon", which is being pursued by Hookmon. Attacks *'Jet Arrow'This attack is named "Blasting Spout" in Digimon World Championship Shoots a jet of water from his blowhole. *'Tidal Wave': Generates a giant tidal wave that destroys everything. * : Grab the enemy using huge mouth. * : Grab the enemy sweetly. Design Whamon is essentially a large sperm whale-like Digimon that has a brown shell on its head and back with visible spinal cord and ribs. It's eyes have degenerated and it has cables in place of them. It has three pairs of fins with the dorsal fins being the largest. The Ultimate version appears to be slightly larger than the Champion version. The phantom "White Whamon" pursued by Hookmon is a reference to . In Digimon Fusion, KingWhamon is whitish grey. The only known land mass of the Island Zone, King Whamon Island, is fused with its shell which has expanded to cover its lower jaw. This is likely a reference to the mythical . Etymologies ;Whamon (ホエーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Development In its original design submission, its name was . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Whamon is a Variable which restores 25% of DP to one ally. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Whamon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon in line 56. Digimon Tamers A Whamon was among the Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Whamon are enemies in the Dark Taichi's Crevasse. The Whamon card, titled "Force Chip", restores all of one Digimon's parameters. D-Power 3.0 Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Whamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Manbomon. *Defeated 10 Deep Savers Digimon. *Defeated 10 Ultimate level Digimon. *400 DEF. *800 HP. *-5 Tension. Whamon is also a requirement for Neptunemon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digital Monster D-Project Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon and to MarineAngemon. Digimon World 2 Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon and Ikkakumon, and can digivolve to MarineAngemon. Whamon belongs Ice speciality and has special attack, Tidal Wave, which hits and lowers the attack power of all foes. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Whamon digivolves from Gekomon, and can digivolve into Plesiomon. Whamon is also found at the Under Sea Drive. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Whamon is #250, and is an Ultimate-level, Technical-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 240 HP, 242 MP, 128 Attack, 122 Defense, 115 Spirit, 90 Speed, and 51 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Mist Cape4, and Collector3 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon and can digivolve to MarineAngemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Whamon, your Digimon must be at least level 32, with 6000 Aquan experience. Whamon can DNA digivolve to GigaSeadramon with Gigadramon, or to Vikemon with WereGarurumon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Whamon DigiFuses from Dolphmon and Ikkakumon, and can DigiFuse to MarineAngemon with Piximon and Mermaimon, to JumboGamemon with Shawjamon, , and , to Neptunemon with Divermon, Tylomon, and Dragomon, and to AncientMermaidmon with Mermaimon, Scorpiomon, and Coelamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Whamon is a Water Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ikkakumon, Gekomon, and Seadramon and can digivolve to Plesiomon, MarineAngemon, and MetalSeadramon. Its special attack is Tidal Wave and its support skill is Ocean Love which heals 5% SP every turn. In Complete Edition, Whamon can also digivolve to Neptunemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Whamon is #194 and is a Water Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ikkakumon, Gekomon, and Seadramon and can digivolve to Plesiomon, MarineAngemon, MetalSeadramon, and Neptunemon. Its special attack is Tidal Wave and its support skill is Ocean Love which heals 5% SP every turn. Digimon World Championship Whamon (Ultimate) digivolves from Ikkakumon, Gekomon, Numemon, and can digivolve to Plesiomon and MetalSeadramon. Digimon Masters Whamon digivolves from Tylomon and can digivolve to Neptunemon. Digimon Heroes! Whamon is card 5-941. Digimon Soul Chaser Whamon is seen swimming in the ocean. Digimon Links Whamon digivolves from Ikkakumon, Gekomon, and Seadramon, and can digivolve to Plesiomon, MarineAngemon, and MetalSeadramon. Notes and references